One Plus One Equals Three
by RomaVargas
Summary: Warning: This is an MPreg. Antonio gets all worked up when his little Lovi wakes up sick with what seems to be the flu. Then he remembers when he told Arthur about how he would love it if his lover could get pregnant. Woops ! Will mention GerIta! Hetalia in My Little Pony


Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. A brilliant Spanish Stallion with light-dark brown body with a dark brown mane and tail that was tangled and full of curls was trotting into PonyVille with a wide grin plastered across his face and a cutie mark of the Spanish flag stuck to his rear end. He had dark brown, almost black, hooves to match his mane close as possible that left prints in the soft ground as he went to a flower shop. Walking inside, Antonio flicked his head to the side to get his messy bangs from his eyes and his trot turned to a simple canter as he head to the desk. "_Hola_~," Antonio greeted cheerfully. "Can I get half a dozen roses _Por Favor_~?"

A white pony, smaller than the Spaniard but with much better manners, bowed his head. His black mane was short along with his tail and mane to match. "Of course, Mr. Antonio." The pony said before disappearing into the back room for several minutes.

"_Gracias _Kiku~" Antonio said happily before turning his body around to see a familiar face. A very light brown, almost tan colored, pony walked into the shop, prancing with a grin and a curl on the right side of his dark brown mane. His tail matched his mane with small curls flowing through it. Antonio smiled when he saw Feliciano and walked over to him, the sound of his hooves against the wooden floor. "_Hola, _Feliciano!" the Spanish pony hummed, his tail swishing from side to side for a moment. "What brings you here? Did Luddy get all mad at you again?" Antonio questioned and tilted his head with a small smile.

Feliciano nodded and hung his head to look at the ground, taking his hoof and making a digging motion into the floor boards. "Ah.. _Si_. I didn't want to run with him today so he got all mad and yelled at me." Feliciano pouted and looked up before his depressed expression suddenly turned cheery. "So that's why I'm here~ I decided to get Ludwig some flowers because it seems to always make him happy when I just made him mad." A giggle escaped his lips and he went to the desk just as Kiku came out with the half a dozen roses.

"Here you are, Mr. Antonio," Kiku said after setting the flowers down on the counter. "That would be ten bit coins," he explained before he turned to Feliciano. "Hello, Feliciano. What can I get for you?" Kiku asked and took the coins into his hoof before setting them into the register.

Antonio watched Kiku and Feliciano for the shortest moment before he took the flowers into his mouth to carry them since he was an average pony without any magic whatsoever and head out after saying his goodbyes over all the talking.

_**-At Lovino's House-**_

Lovino was at home, walking around with his usual grumpy frown across his face as he trotted from the kitchen and into the study room down the hall. His unicron horn glowed as he looked for a specific book, pulling books from the top shelf and looked at them before putting it back and grabbing another. Lovino looked a lot like his brother. The almost tan body with dark brown mane and tail that has small curls but not too bad. He finally found the one book he was looking for. The Italian sighed softly as he brought the book over to the nearby couch and laid down comfortably, looking at the title. "Medical book and Diagnosis." He sighed and flipped through the medical book, finding it entertaining for him.

Lovino was halfway through the book before he heard a door open and close and the familiar whistle of his lover echoed to the study room he was in. Lovino stood up, putting the book underneath the mattress with a bookmark to read later and sighed contently. He felt a lot better now than he did earlier when he woke up before the sun even came out with what seemed like the flu.

"Lovi~ I'm home!" Antonio called into the house, grinning as he saw Lovino come into the door. Antonio trotted over with the flowers and handed them over to his lover, smiling when they were taken from him and set into a vase. "I got them for you Lovi since I knew you were sick earlier. I hoped it would make you feel better~" Antonio smiled and stepped closer, pressing his head against Lovino's lovingly before he licked the Italian's cheek which only made Lovino blush.

"_Grazie_, Antonio." Lovino mumbled while Antonio nuzzled and liked him repeatedly, a blush crossing his cheeks. "I felt better this afternoon though I didn't need the flowers."

Antonio grinned even more. "I just thought it would make you feel super better is all~!" He cheered before he sniffed the air. "Ah~ I can smell food."

"I'm making dinner. I put it in the oven about ten minutes ago so it should be done in another five minutes or so." He explained as he walked into the kitchen. "I made lasagna."

-Admin-

**Okay guys. I've never written a fanfiction for MLP nor have I ever done a crossover. But this was too cute of an idea to pass up. The plot/story line is all my idea, I do not own Hetalia or MLP. I would love for a Review and follow~  
**


End file.
